


Second Spring

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi Rook is well known across the galaxy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Space Scotland, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: When another Imperial pilot defects to the Rebellion, he asks for Rook.





	Second Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook week.

Bodhi smiled as he stepped off the transport. As much as he had bitched about it earlier, the short vacation had done Rogue One good, leaving them relaxed and energized. (Of course, none of the would dare say that to Mon Mothma’s face, but it was true all the same.)

Which was why he was surprised to see his sister running towards him at full speed.

“Fay?”

Fayza skidded to a stop. “Hi,” she said breathlessly, looking around at the confused squadron disembarking. “Er, good to see you all.”

Bodhi lowered his brows. “Fay, is there something…”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said airily. “But, um, Bo, when you’re free, can we talk?” Seeing his alarmed face, she added, “Oh, it’s nothing serious,” with a wave of her hand. “No one’s in trouble, I just need to tell you something.”

Dimly, Bodhi thought back to their days of coded talk during his Imperial service, when the last time he told her “it’s nothing serious,” he had a message in his boot and a mission to Jedha. Nevertheless, he nodded. “Alright.”

“I’ll just get you some time to unpack, then,” she said, turning on her heel and walking away before sprinting back towards them. “Oh, damn, that was rude, I’m sorry!” Hastily, she gave a salute to Cassian and a quick “Good evening, uncles” to Chirrut and Baze before running off.

Cassian looked at Bodhi, looking confused. “Do you think it’s about her mission?” he asked.

“Maybe,” he replied, realizing with a sinking feeling that he forgot to ask her about the mission. “I hope it’s not serious.”

 

Fayza was waiting by his quarters when Bodhi finished unpacking.

“What is it?” he asked, already feeling tense. Fayza didn’t look grim, but her face was lined with worry, which really didn’t help.

She pursed her lips. “Remember the mission I went on to Tahlif Prime?” He nodded. “Well, the Empire kinda figured out what we were doing, and they sent over some TIEs.”

“ _What?_ ”

She held up her hand. “No one died that we know, don’t worry! Come to think of it,” she continued, narrowing her eyes, “we didn’t lose a lot of fighters at all. Probably because of what happened.”

Bodhi was losing his patience. “What happened!?”

“Three TIEs were firing on their fellow Imperial ships.”

He stopped.

“We were surprised too,” said Fayza. “So, we had them land and took them back to Base. Turns out they were defectors who were fed up with the Empire.” She smiled. “Sounds familiar, eh?”

“Sure,” he said, still feeling uneasy. “What happened to them?”

“Feleia just wanted to go home to Naboo, and Max immediately joined the Starfighters, but Irwin…” She sighed. “I dunno what’s gonna happen. He’s been refusing to talk, he says he needs to see Rook.”

“Then why hasn’t he been speaking to—” He paused. Clearly, Irwin wasn’t asking for his sister. “Oh.”

“Figure it out, genius,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Can you, though?”

Bodhi thought about it, before nodding. “I’ll try.”

She sighed. “Thank you so much.” She turned around. “Come on, he’s in the briefing room.”

 

There was a boy already sitting at the table when they walked in.

“That’s the pilot?” asked Bodhi in disbelief. “He’s a _kid_. He can’t be older than twenty.”

“It’s him, I swear,” she whispered back, then looked at the boy—the pilot. “Alright, Commander Rook’s here.”

The boy raised his head slowly. He had dark, golden brown skin and a tense jaw, with choppy black hair plastered onto his forehead. His prominent eyes were lined with anxiety, and he was still in his pilot jumpsuit.

Bodhi sat down, folding his hands on the table. “Hello.”

The boy didn’t speak.

“I’m Bodhi Rook,” he said, extending a hand. Force, if this kid wasn’t shy.

He hesitated, before shaking it. “Irwin Ilfnur.”

“Heard you wanted to speak to me, Irwin?”

“Aye, Commander,” said Irwin. His accent was almost Inner Rim, but more rounded and guttural. “I just—I just wanted to ask ye a few questions.”

“Well, shoot.”

He hesitated before asking. “Is there a place for me here?”

“Only if you make it,” said Bodhi. “Heard one of your friends is staying—do you want to join him?”

“I dunno,” he said. “I mean, what room is there for an Imperial in the Rebellion?”

Bodhi wanted to laugh. “I asked myself the same question years ago.”

“I mean—” Irwin gestured with his hand. “—ya know, for a combatant.”

“You’d be surprised,” said Bodhi. “You wouldn’t be the first TIE pilot who defected—Antilles, Klivian, Kyrell, Darklighter—Force rest his soul.” He smiled. “All of them made the choice to turn their back on the Academy and join our ranks.”

“It’s not the same, Commander,” said Irwin, looking down. Bodhi’s smile fell. “I was no cadet when I left. I’m already a corporal in the Empire.” His voice shook as he spoke. “Two years I’ve served those bastards, and—look, I didn’t want to do this. I tried to miss as much as I could, but too many times and they’d question my loyalty—and I couldn’t have it, Commander, I had to … I needed…”

“You needed the money,” finished Bodhi.

“Aye,” he said softly. “So, I did some things I ain’t proud of. I’ve shot at x-wings. I’ve probably killed some of your allies.” With a wavering determination, he fixed his gaze at Bodhi. “I’ve got Rebel blood on me hands, Commander. If I were a student, or … or just a mere cargo pilot, then maybe—”

“ _Mere_ cargo pilot?” said Bodhi, lowering his eyebrows. “Listen, Irwin, I get your point, but you’re not the only one who’s done despicable things to survive.” He scoffed. “You think I didn’t know what I was carrying from Jedha? Think I was perfectly innocent when I was complacent sucking my home dry of Kyber for the Empire’s benefit?”

Irwin ducked his head. “Sorry, Commander. Didn’t mean it like that.”

Bodhi’s gaze softened. “I know, I know,” he said, wishing they were anywhere but an interrogation room. “I’m just telling you that none of us are completely pure. The important thing is that you repented.” Irwin shakily nodded. “You made the conscious decision to defect, and Fay—Captain Rook told me you fired upon your old allies and willingly went along with her to the Alliance. I’d say there’s room for you here.”

“Commander—”

“Please, it’s Bodhi.” Irwin looked confused. “Commander’s only for on the job, mate.”

“Fine, er, Bodhi,” said Irwin, “but listen—even with all that behind me, I—I can’t run the risk of running into…”

“You know someone here?” he asked.

“Aye. Me old friend Morn’s a soldier for you.”

Bodhi couldn’t miss the soft look that passed his face. “You love him.”

“So much it aches,” he whispered. “But how could he ever trust me again, after all that I’ve done?”

Bodhi’s heart ached as Irwin spoke. He reminded Bodhi so much of himself, it almost physically hurt. And Force knew how much he thought of himself after the Empire—or, honestly, how little.

He had to reassure him.

Bodhi took a deep breath. “The captain that led you here,” he said, “you noticed her, right?”

“Right, but what’s that got to do with—”

“That’s my sister.”

Irwin stopped, eyes wide.

“While I was at the Academy, she left for the Partisans,” he continued, fiddling with his hands. “And believe me, she made it clear that she didn’t like what I was doing. But she knows I’ve put all that behind me, and besides, we’ve both been with the Alliance for two years. We’ve had time to get over everything, and now, I can guarantee you she doesn’t hate me.” Irwin nodded, wiping away tears. “Or, at least, not any more than a sister is supposed to hate her brother.”

“Aye.”

Bodhi patted his hand. “Go find this Morn of yours. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Irwin sniffed, smiling.

“So, you’re staying?”

“Aye,” he said, sitting up straighter. “Yes, I think—I _know_ I am.”

Bodhi smiled widely. “Welcome to the Alliance, Irwin,” he said, standing up and not missing how those words made the young pilot’s face light up. “We’ll get Mothma to sign you up, and then you’ll officially be one of us.”

“Sounds great,” said Irwin, following Bodhi. “You know, Bodhi, you’re half the reason why I defected.”

He shook his head as they walked. “I was just a spark, mate. The defecting was all you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get emotional about how Bodhi probably served as the inspiration to hundreds of Imperial defectors? because I sure do, man  
> As always, i'm on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
